vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lonkitt/Warriors: Into The Wild Feats
Should have had this done earlier, but whatever. I'll be going through these books to gather feats and such. For the record, lets not use Firestar's tree calc for feats in this book. You'll see why. And by the way, cats in this book usually get their names changed via rank so Rusty became Firepaw when he joined ThunderClan and became an apprentice and at this book he becomes a Warrior: Fireheart. Also they call cars "monsters" so keep that in mind for speed feats. StarClan can use comets: ''-Suddenly a shooting star blazed over the treetops. Spottedleaf's tail twitched and the fur along her spine bristled. Bluestar's ears prickled but she remained silent as Spottedlead continued to gaze upward. After a few moments, Spottedleaf lowered her head and turned to Bluestar. "It was a message from StarClan," she murmured.'' Scent related feats: ''-'"You have a lot to learn," meowed a deep voice. "Even the tiniest Clan kit knows when another cat is nearby." Rusty saw a pair of green eyes glinting from beneath a bramble bush. Now he recognized the scent: it was Lionheart. "Can you tell if I am alone?" asked the golden tabby, stepping into the light.'' Hastily, Rusty sniffed again. The scents of Bluestar and Graypaw were still there, but not as strong as the previous night. Hesitantly, he mewed, "Bluestar and Graypaw aren't with you this time." ''-"A Twoleg walked his dog along here, but they are gone now," he (Firepaw) mewed.'' ''-The stench of a fox lay heavy in the air here. The smell was stale, so the fox must have drunk here earlier in the day.'' These cats can smell fear: -''Lionheart bent down and hissed into Rusty's ear, "That tabby is Longtail. He can smell your fear. They all do."'' ''-Beside him, Firepaw smelled Tigerclaw's fear-scent growing, until it became overpowering.'' ''-He (Firepaw) sniffed the air. No kit scent, just the bitter scent of Yellowfang's fear.'' Speed feats: -''Rusty still did not move. But this time he was trying to pinpoint Longtail's position. There he was, just behind a dusky brown queen. Rusty flattened his ears, narrowed his eyes and hissing, leaped through startled cats to fling himself onto his tormentor. Longtail was completely unprepared for Rusty's attack. He staggered sideways, losing his footing on the hard-baked earth.'' ''-Firepaw took a step out of the cover of the forest. A border of oily grass lay between the trees and the Thunderpath. He crept slowly out onto it, and then shrank back as a stinking monster hurtled past.'' ''-Just then he paused, scenting a young rabbit ahead. A few steps more and he saw it. Flattening himself down, he stalked the creature. He was barely a mouse-length away before it detected him. By then it was too late. The white bobtail darting away sent a thrill of the chase surging through Firepaw's veins. A rush of speed, a flash of claws, and he had it.'' ''-Dangling from his (Ravenpaw) mouth was the long, diamond patterned body of an adder. "Ravenpaw! Are you okay?" Firepaw called. "Hey!" mewed Graypaw, rushing forward to admire Ravenpaw's catch. "Did that bite you?"'' "I was too quick for it!" Ravenpaw purred loudly. ''-A monster was rushing toward him. Firepaw looked at the approaching monster. 'After this one' he thought, and waited for it to pass. Suddenly his heart lurched as he realized the monster had veered off the Thunderpath and was headed straight for him! A Twoleg was jeering frm an opening in its side. Firepaw leaped backward, claws out, battered by the storm of wind from the Twoleg monster as it roared past him only a wisker away.'' ''-Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of white fur. For a moment he was confused, then he felt the rat being dragged off him. (Barley essientially moves really fast and takes a rat of Firepaw) -''Firepaw caught hold of a tabby warrior queen, much larger than him, and sank his teeth deep into her leg. She yowled with pain and turned on him, lashing out with sharp claws and lunging at his neck with her teeth bared. He twisted and ducked to avoid her bite. She couldn’t match his speed, and he managed to grasp her from behind and pull her down into the dirt. With his strong hind legs he clawed at her back till she squealed and struggled away from him, running headlong into the thick undergrowth that surrounded the camp. ''-Suddenly, movement flashed in the corner of his eye. A swish of gray whirled past his nose, and Firepaw fell forward as his forepaws were knocked lightly from underneath him. (Bluestar does this to Firepaw. She says to try that again and she goes "less than 3 rabbit lengths away" from him so lets assume for this training segment, she attacked him from the same distance) -''"Look at my size, Firepaw! Don't try to stand up against my attack. Use your wits! If you are fast enough, you can avoid me!" (A little later...) As Bluestar flew towards him, he hopped neatly out of her path, reared up his hind legs, and, with his forepaws, pushed her flying body onward past him. ''-Firepaw was quicker. He jumped onto Brokenstar’s back before he could clamp his jaws shut. Firepaw dug his claws into the matted tabby fur and pulled him off the exhausted queen, flinging him to the edge of the clearing. Brokenstar twisted around in midair to land on his feet and looked into Firepaw’s eyes, spitting viciously.'' Strength: -''Instinctively Firepaw lashed out with a backswipe. His paw caught the side of Yellowfang's head. The force of it sent shock waves up his front leg. (Yellowfang survives this) -''"Well," Ravenpaw began shyly, looking at his paws, "I caught a crow." "How'd you manage that?" Firepaw mewed impressed. "It was an old one," Ravenpaw admitted modestly. "But it was huge," added Graypaw. ''-“Firepaw!” Firepaw heard Dawncloud screech his name. “Watch out! Clawface is—” He didn’t hear the rest. A heavily built brown cat crashed into him. Clawface! Firepaw dug his claws into the ground and whirled around to fight. The warrior that killed Spottedleaf! Rage surged through him and he flung himself onto the brown tom. Firepaw pushed the warrior to the ground and pressed his head into the dirt. Blinded by fury, he prepared to sink his teeth into Clawface’s neck. (Btw he doesn't kill him, but he could have) -(It should be noted that Clawface one-shot Spottedleaf in this same book) ''Bluestar stepped into the crowd and leaned over the medicine cat. "She has been killed by a warrior blow," she meowed softly. Firepaw craned his neck and saw a single on the back of Spottedleaf's neck ''-"You killed Raggedstar?" Yellowfang wailed, her eyes wide with disbelief.'' Brookenstar eyed her cooly. "You didn't recognize my fur between his claws?" Claims: -''"Probably the whole night," replied Graypaw. "Redtail was her deputy for many, many moons. She won't want to let him go too quickly. He was one of our best warriors. Not as big and powerful as Tigerclaw or Lionheart, but quick and clever."'' ''-Tigerclaw was describing his recent battle against the RiverClan hunting party. "I wrestled like a LionClan cat. Three warriors tried to hold me but I threw them off."'' ''-"Indeed," mewed a silver tabby cat. "The great cats (Clans that are legends) would have killed any Twolegs that dared enter their territory. If TigerClan roamed this forest still, Twolegs would not have built this far into our land."'' ''-Lionheart shook his head in mock despair. "Don't you youngsters know your history? LeopardClan are the swiftest cats, huge and golden, spotted with black pawprints. You can thank LeopardClan for the speed and hunting skills you now possess."'' ''-"Redtail raced past me, his mouth dripping blood and his fur torn. 'Oakheart is dead!'"'' (For more context, Ravenpaw reveals to certain cats that Redtail killed Oakheart) ''-"Firepaw?" Bluestar's voice was quiet and calm.'' "I'm still here," he answered nervously. What had frightened off Tigerclaw? "It is all right, young warrior; don't be afraid," Bluestar murmured. Her calm voice settled him a little. "I think Tigerclaw was surprised by the power of the Moonstone. In the world above, Tigerclaw is a fearless and mighty warrior, but down here, where the spirits of StarClan speak, a cat needs a different kind of strength." ''-“This old leg injury is playing up again, but I’ll be fine,” Yellowfang told him.'' “How did you manage to fight Blackfoot off?” Firepaw asked, unable to keep the admiration out of his voice. “Blackfoot’s strong, but he’s not a clever fighter. Fighting you was more of a challenge.” ''-"Why would Tigerclaw want to get rid of you, Ravenpaw?" Firepaw asked gently. "He's one of the Clan's strongest warriors. What threat are you to him?"'' ''-"If Tigerclaw is with them, Yellowfang doesn't stand a chance. He'd kill her before we can explain." ''-Firepaw -''Fireheart was not some naive young cat who had joined the Clan all those moons ago. He was bigger, stronger, faster, and wiser. ''(Here is the proof that we should not take the Firestar calc we currently have and apply it here) Well, that was surprisingly painful to write down (I'll have to look back on grammar). Ask me if you need more clarification on the feats (notice I put hypens for different feats). Category:Blog posts